Whirlpool: Rise of a Legend
by ayodaylei
Summary: After two years, three shocking developments, and one bad break after another, Will's managed to come out on the other side. But now with strange new abilities and her teammates nowhere near speaking terms, can she figure that out on her own, or will she unleash the ultimate chaos that's been brewing inside her this whole time? (Sequel to Whirlpool)
1. Context

So that was it, or at least it should have been. After the crazy whirlwind of balancing a normal, average life with that of a secret identity as a meta-human vigilante crime fighter that should have been the end of it, right? Wrong. Very, very wrong. Not only did I lose the trust of Mr. Hawkins shortly after Team Static's cover was blown by an anonymous tip, but the adoption paperwork was stopped, indefinitely. Needless to say Team Static disbanded, and since no one was going to believe two upstanding high school kids could ever take the rap for all the damages, who was left to blame but the foster kid? So long story short, that's how I lost my entire family in less than two weeks.

But even after all of this, I still couldn't blame Virgil. Even though he had plenty of motivation after I chose Richie over him, I think he got enough satisfaction when my ex brought his boyfriend to court when he was testifying against me. That's how Richie managed to discredit confessing his love to me two years ago. He really is a smart son of a bitch. Smart enough to fast track his application to college once he heard I wasn't doing any jail time, because if he hadn't, I'd have gone on trial for in for third-degree murder. And pleed guilty all the way. Would have been easy enough too, since my elemental abilities have definitely become more powerful, possibly because I've added a new component to my arsenal: rage.

At first I wondered how that was possible, since bang-babies abilities tend to remain stagnant, so I took some time to research. What I found was even more farfetched than tear-gass giving you superpowers, it was magic. Not the pull a rabbit out of a hat type, but actual Shaman witch voodoo type shit. I remember being born in the slums of Kenya, but in all likelihood that was the best time to put some sort of curse on me since I was still a baby when I left. And if all I've read about these curses turns out to be true, then I'm merely scratching the surface of what I'm capable of. But either way, I'm sure i won't get very far working alone, but still, I don't think I have that much time.


	2. Chapter 1

It was late that evening, Virgil was also late, as usual. Honestly, I don't know why I agreed to this. Shortly after the trial Virgil was there to help console me and smooth things over. Him being a douche, of course, that's not the only thing he wanted to smooth over. Well, regardless, he somehow talked me into dating him, shit, if that means anything to him anymore. But just like clockwork, he strolls in.

"Miss me yet?" He says with a smug grin plastered on his face.

"Did you miss all the calls and texts I sent you? I mean, what the hell were you doing?" I dispute, irritated by Virgil's constant lateness.

"Look Will," he starts with an apologetic look on his face. "Daisy's in the hospital, I went to go visit her."

I'm horrified, "My god, I'm so sorry. Is she alright?"

"Oh yeah, she's fine. Just had some contractions and went into labor a few days early."

"Virgil, I swear to god, if you're the father…"

"Will of course I'm the father," Virgil shouts. "It takes nine months to make a baby, dumbass! How long have we been together?"

"So I'm the dumbass? Says the idiot that forgot our three year anniversary!" I leave a five on the table for the water, that's when he caught up to me and dragged me outside.

It didn't take long after that for him to lose his patience. Once he blackened my eye he decided to drive me back to the group home I was staying in, Virgil kissed me goodnight, and that was the end of it. Well with that, I knew I'd have to find someone else to help me get to the bottom of this. Someone who'd do anything for me. Unfortunately that someone happens to be in South Dakota's version of albatross. Fortunately, I know just how exactly how to break him out.

* * *

A few days later I'm walking to work, it's not glamorous but it's the only work I can get with a record. Evening shift is when all the office's are empty, and any call made from here would be traced back to Alva Industries. Once I finish punching in and change into my uniform, I get to work. Despite the events leading up to his generator being stolen, Mr. Alva gave me this cleaning job, once I reminded him how his son owes me his life. That, along with having evidence that Alva Industries produced the experimental mutative properties in the tear-gass responsible for the Big Bang, let's just say I aced the interview.

I'm cleaning and waiting for this one guy to leave, it would be stupid of me to make the call without the place being empty. A few minutes later, the guy in question finally leaves. Good thing too, since he'd be playing a key role in my alibi. I managed to grab a police report when I got sent to the station, just so happened to be one of AI's newest employee. According to the police statement this guy was not only on probation with his job, but also with SDPD. In short, this guy steps outside the lines and he's looking at twenty-five to life. Who better to take the rap than someone who has more to lose than I do?

I casually stroll to his desk and punch in the number on his phone, "South Dakota Men's Correctional Facility, visiting hours are currently going on, who are you trying to reach?"

I respond to the officer, "A twenty year old man by the name Francis Stone."


End file.
